Earthquake
by MommaTrickster
Summary: I could smell the gas before I opened the door.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off of this.

A.N.: Another prompt created one shot.

 **Earthquake**

I could smell the gas before I opened the door. The well house looked like it was ready to fall apart around me. I felt my heart start pounding in my chest as I realized that something really bad must have happened. I carefully opened the door and stepped out of the well house. The Shrine was a mess and our family home...I ran towards the house as panic filled me.

"Mama!" I yelled, "Souta! Grandpa!"

"Kagome!" I heard Souta shout at me.

I stopped and turned. I yelled in relief when I saw them all sitting by the Sacred Tree. I hurried over to them and hugged each of them tightly.

"What happened?" I asked with a sob.

"An earthquake," Mama told me as she held me tightly, "I'm so glad you were with Inuyasha when it hit. You would have been at school! Your friends are okay, but the school is badly damaged, you could have been there and been hurt, or killed!"

A shout of my name from the direction of the well house had Souta running. He came back with Inuyasha, who looked around the Shrine with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in shock.

"An earthquake, Inuyasha," Mama told him.

"An earth...quake?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Souta told him, "The ground growled and shook and everything fell over and..."

Inuyasha nodded that he understood what Souta meant.

"You guys okay?" he asked in concern.

"We're alright," she assured him, "It happened yesterday. Souta was home from school with a stomach ache. We were all in the kitchen when it happened. I am so glad that Kagome was with you, Inuyasha, she would have been at school and her school is half caved in."

"Her friends?" he asked hesitantly.

"They're alright," she assured him.

He nodded as he looked around the Shrine.

"I'm gonna run back and let the others know what's going on," he said, "I'll be back soon."

He took off for the well house and was gone. I sat quietly with my family at the base of the Sacred Tree and thanked the Kamis that my family was okay.

"There's a lot of work to be done," Grandpa said quietly, "But we'll be alright."

I heard Mama's cell phone ring and watched as she answered it while she stood up and walked around the Shrine grounds. The longer she talked, the happier she looked, and I could practically feel her amusement. She walked back over to us with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, you're right, Dad, there is a lot of work to be done," she said, "But we'll have all of the help we need soon."

Inuyasha came back and walked over to stand beside me.

"Where do we start?" he asked Mama.

She smiled at him and shook her head, her eyes shining with playful amusement. I stared at her in confusion.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," she told him, "We'll have a large group of people here soon to help us. You should take Kagome back. When everyone started to calling to see if she was alright, I told them that she was away on the mainland. She shouldn't be here when help arrives, it would cause too many questions."

"Are you sure?" he asked her in concern.

"I'm sure, dear," she answered, "Come back in two weeks, fourteen days, and the Shrine will be good as new."

"Mama?" I spoke up in concern and confusion.

"It's alright, dear," she assured me, "I know that you both want to help, and I really do appreciate it. But since you're supposed to be on the mainland, you really can't be here. We'll have plenty of help very soon. And I'll have all of your usual supplies waiting when you get back."

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly at her insistence.

I hugged my family tightly and smiled when Mama and Souta both hugged Inuyasha. Grandpa squeezed his shoulder in appreciation. We quietly walked to the well house and looked back at the Sacred Tree, where my family stood talking quietly. We looked at each other in confusion before we jumped into the well. As we walked to the village, I looked over at Inuyasha.

"She was hiding something," I said quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed, "But she didn't smell like she was lying, she just wasn't telling us everything. Who would she be having come help?"

"I really don't know," I told him, "But she obviously wanted us out of there before they showed up."

"Maybe...maybe I should go back, later," he suggested, "So I can make sure they're okay?"

"Yeah, we should do that," I nodded as I agreed with him.

We walked into Kaede's hut and I blinked in surprise when Sango pulled me into a hug.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" she asked, "Is your family alright?"

"They're fine, Sango," I assured her as she released me.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up in confusion, "I thought that you and Kagome were going to stay and help her family."

"We were," Inuyasha told him as he sat down, "But her mom insisted that they had plenty of help on the way. She said she'd told everyone that Kagome was away on the mainland when the earth shake happened so she can't be there when help gets there."

"It's strange," I told them, "I don't think she was lying about help coming, but I don't know who it could be."

"We're going back tonight," Inuyasha said firmly, "To make sure everything is okay."

"That's a good idea, Inuyasha," Sango said.

Kaede served us all lunch and we all relaxed for the afternoon. When the sun started to set, our friends walked with us to the well. I frowned as I got close to the well and looked over at Miroku to see him frowning as well. I saw Inuyasha reach out to touch the well and yelled out in alarm.

"NO!"

He froze in place and looked at me in surprise.

"Kagome?"

"Can't you feel it?" I asked him, "It's...been sealed."

"A very powerful seal," Miroku agreed, "Especially as I believe it was sealed from the other side."

"But who the hell could have sealed it?" Inuyasha growled, "The old man don't have the power to do it!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke quietly, "Do you not feel it?"

Inuyasha frowned as he reached his hand out towards the well. His eyes widened and he looked at me in surprise.

"I don't understand it either," I told him, "I didn't do this, but it..."

"It feels like you," Inuyasha said quietly.

"So, somehow, there's another me there?" I asked in confusion, "And she sealed the well?"

"It seems that way," Miroku agreed.

"But...why?" I asked, "And how?"

"I can not answer the how," he told me, "But perhaps...if this other you is a future you, she would know that you intended to return tonight against your mother's wishes."

"She said to wait two weeks before we go back," I said quietly, "Do...you think they're okay?"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "If there's another you there, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Sango was surprisingly quiet while we discussed things but I could see her looking curiously between Inuyasha and I. She smiled reassuringly at me.

"I believe that everything will be fine, Kagome," she told me.

I looked at the well and then at Inuyasha before I sighed and nodded.

"I guess we'll wait the two weeks."

"We should return to Kaede," Miroku suggesed.

We walked back to Kaede's and settled in for the night. We told her about the seal on the well and she agreed that we should wait patiently. The next morning, we went back out to look for shards and Naraku.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Our friends walked to the well with us, two weeks after finding out there had been an earthquake at my family Shrine. Miroku and I checked the well and found that the seal was now gone. After saying our goodbyes, Inuyasha and I jumped into the well. Mama was waiting for us inside the well house. She smiled happily when she saw us and led us outside. There was no sign of any damage, anywhere. It was as if there had never been an earthquake.

"Mama, everything looks perfect," I told her in surprise.

We followed her into the house and found Souta and Grandpa waiting for us in the kitchen. We joined them for lunch and listened as they talked about all of the work that had been done to the Shrine. They were very careful not to name any of the people who had helped them and I had an odd suspicion growing in my mind.

I've learned that time is a bit more fluid than I once thought it was, so maybe...maybe, there is a reason why the seal on the well felt like I had placed it. If it's at all possible...I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. I'll let Mama keep her secrets, for now.


End file.
